


Home (Belphegor x GN!Reader)n

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Cuddling with MC
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Home (Belphegor x GN!Reader)n

He knew. He always knew. Your emotions were as obvious as an asteroid hitting the earth and taking everything with it. What he didn’t always know is how to approach it. Personally, he is someone who drowns out his feelings by going to sleep and imagining a better world than the one he currently resides in. He doesn’t like to talk about things and if he does need to talk, it would always be to Beel. Beel is the only one, he thinks, that would understand. You’re a little different. Sometimes you want to speak, sometimes you don’t, and his best bet is always to ask instead of assume, as he learned early on. 

“Are you uhm… okay?” He felt dumb for asking. Of course you weren’t okay and you’re obviously not up for talking about it, considering you burrito-ed yourself into a blanket. You shook your head, shrugging. A sigh left him, “do you want to be alone?” Another shake of your head. No. Who would want to be alone when they’re feeling down? Not you. Slowly, you unrolled out of the burrito blanket and onto your back, opening it up and silently signaling him to crawl in, which he did. If there’s one thing he would never say no to, it’s laying down. “Okay…. I get it.”

He rolled himself, and you, back into a make-shift burrito, or at least something that resembles that in some way shape or form. “Come here..” You nuzzled into his chest, which always felt warm. He was always warm… it could take anyone to sleep and that’s why he’s your favorite. Even on the roughest days or loneliest nights, he brought a sense of comfort; a sense of home. His arms wrapped tightly around you, making sure the blanket held you just as tightly as his head rested atop of yours, “take your time…” It was a mumble, just to reassure you, or maybe himself, that he was going to wait. 

You could feel the storm inside you slowly begin to settle. Slowly, the waves stopped crashing onto the shore, and instead slowly retrieved. He could feel you relaxing under his touch, against his body, and he never knew if it was his charm, or just the comfort he brought in general, but it didn’t matter right now. It only mattered that you were okay, or at the very least, starting to feel a little less sad. “I’ve got you.” It was a promise. A promise to hold you and make you feel warm like he did now. It was a promise to always be there for you, even when you didn’t want to speak about it. Above all, it was a promise to be your home, a place where you could feel safe; where you could feel his love. 


End file.
